


A Tale of a Gamer and Cosplayer

by DreamWings231



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was about to try again on Night 3 when I heard thumbing from outside my bedroom door. The thumbing footsteps were fast and all I thought was if that was Foxy, I will shit my Pokemon pajama shorts. My door slammed open and all I saw was a tall figure in the darkness.<br/>I think I peed a little as I screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of a Gamer and Cosplayer

“It’s five AM, it should be six soon, please let it be six soon!” I begged to the dark lit room, only the screen emitting light as I check the security cameras for the animatronics. Freddy was still at the stage, I heard Chica in the kitchen, Bonnie was backstage, and lastly Foxy was… not at Pirate Cove. “Shit!” I didn’t bother checking the hallway for the pirate. The second I clicked the tablet off to close the door, I was too late. Foxy popped his head through and his screech blared into my ears as I screamed, “AAAHHHH!!!!!!!” The game return to the main menu as I took deep breaths from playing Five Nights at Freddy’s. I couldn’t help but smile at the thrill and terror this game gives me, I love this game.

I was about to try again on Night 3 when I heard thumbing from outside my bedroom door. The thumbing footsteps were fast and all I thought was if that was Foxy, I will shit my Pokemon pajama shorts. My door slammed open and all I saw was a tall figure in the darkness.

I think I peed a little as I screamed.

The figure screams joined mine immediately and when we both lost our breath, the figure switched the lights on.

“What the fuck, Mike!” my roommate Felix yelled. I watch the red head pant from the scare I unintentionally gave him. For a second, my mind was in the gutter at the idea of Felix panting and sweating for another scenario in our bedroom. I tried to shove those thoughts out when Felix shed off his jacket and jeans and tugged on some gray sweatpants.

He looked over at me and asked, “Are you wearing my Halo shirt?”

Shit, that totally slipped my head. I guiltily played with the edge of the shirt, “Um, sorry, I got out the shower and I just grabbed whatever was clean so.” I trailed off; hopefully my tan skin was dark enough for him to not notice my cheeks burning.

Oh who am I thinking, I blush nearly all the time around him!

“Relax, it’s not a big deal,” his calm demeanor easing me, “Even if it’s a size too big for you, you still look good.”

And now I believe my entire face was on fire.

It’s a struggle to hide my crush on my closest friend.

“So what were you doing? I enter the apartment and I hear you scream bloody murder.”

“Just a horror game, it’s really awesome!” I automatically start blabbering, “You know how most games are like you coming to the scary stuff well here the killing robots come to you and you can’t even leave the room and it’s really, really terrifying and suspenseful but’s all so cool!”

Embarrassment came over me when Felix only smiled and laugh, “You really like this game, what’s it called.

He sat beside me on the bed and I grinned, I’m bringing someone into this fandom, “It’s called Five Nights at Freddy’s.”

* * *

It’s the middle of September and Felix and I are going to a costume party. No, it’s not because we can’t wait for Halloween, well, actually yes, Felix and our friends love Halloween. It’s a costume party because some of our friends are cosplayers, like Felix, a few of them do real contests and win money, other people at the party, like me, just brought some clothes and did closet cosplay.

I was messing with my brown hair and checked on my security costume in the bathroom mirror. Yep, my name is Mike and I’m dressed up as Mike from Five Nights at Freddy’s, to be honest I was surprise to see my name at the end of the game.

With the night watch hat on, I left the bathroom to see Felix in his costume.

I stopped breathing and my heart beat went rapid.

In front of me was my shirtless roommate, adoring fake scars and patches of crimson fur on his chest and metal and wires painted on across his torso, right shoulder, and both arms. His right hand was covered by a hook that had faked blood dripped on. He wore tattered and ripped, loose pants that had dark red spots indicating blood, he had a red tail that reached the back of the middle of his thigh, and on his feet were fuzzy patches scattered around the painted metal. Lastly, his natural red hair was darken to burgundy and was straightened, but still messy, to cover his ears to complete the allusion that his ears were red fox ears on his head.

He was a human Foxy.

I really glad I’m not wearing tight jeans.

Felix grinned at my reaction and holy shit, he’s even wearing fake pointy teeth and two of them are gold. “I knew you’d like this, pretty cool right!”

“Yeah,” I managed to breathe out, still star struck, “You look awesome, is this why you were all secretive when working on the costume?”

“Yep, I wanted to surprise you,” he chirped and threw his arm over my shoulders, leading us out of the apartment, “Come on, the party’s already started!”

“The party’s just on the roof,” I reminded, feeling his body radiate heat through my shirt, “You’re lucky it’s been rather warm at nights, otherwise you’re gonna get cold.”

“Yeah but I could always hug you!” He grinned again and with a pirate accent said, “Ye me first mate, lad!”

God dammit, my face is practically a furnace as he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

The party was pretty okay, a whole bunch of costumes from a variety of games, comics, shows, animes, and cartoons. Felix and I were separated some time later and I was talking to a Link and a Destiny avatar when the Hyrule swordsman asked, “So you and Felix finally got together?”

“What? No, what makes you think that?” Jesus, I know that I look like a total dork in love around him sometimes but how can someone think that he’s on the same page?

“Remember what happened earlier,” the Destiny avatar, Nathan, began, “There’s a reason why Felix helped kick out those party crashers.”

Erica nodded her head, messing up her Link wig a bit, “Not only were they harassing Samuel and Ricky for just cosplaying as girls, they were also talking about you.”

“I repeat what?” I gagged at the memory of those idiots bullying Samuel and Ricky, their Harley Quinn and Mei-Rin costumes were really good and they didn’t deserve to be discriminated, nobody should be hurt for doing something they love. “They were making fun of me?”

“No, they thought that you were a girl and wanted to bang you,” Erica bluntly said with a disgusted frown.

Now I feel like throwing up my pizza, “God I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Dude, don’t, Andrew’s going to make me clean it up,” Nathan whined, “Also Felix has your back, he, Sam’s boyfriend and Ricky’s sister took care of the crashers.”

Erica signed, “Nathan, you make it sound like Sam and Rick needs a hero, they were ready to throw those guys off the roof if Felix, Joe, and Stacy didn’t kick them out before them. Speaking of people defending their love ones, you should tell Felix that you’re not a damsel. Joe and Stacy already got a lecture from Harley and Mei-Rin.”

I blinked, still processing the information, “What?”

Nathan rolled his eyes, “Tell your protective boyfriend that you’re not Princess Peach and he’s not Mario, even if you two cosplay them.”

They thought Felix is what? I nervously played with the edge of my button up, “Felix and I aren’t boyfriends; he’s just my best friend.”

“Wait, you’re kidding right,” Erica scoffed, “You guys are even matching!”

“It was a coincidence,” I squeaked out, embarrassed. Please let them be the only ones who thought that.

I tensed up when an arm wrapped around my shoulders, “Actually, I planned it.”

Erica made eye contact with me and raised her eyebrow, smirking, “Oh, did you now?”

“Yeah, it’s obvious that Five Nights is Mike’s favorite game so I thought I’d surprise him,” Felix grinned. Once again, the fox cosplayer led me towards the rooftop door, “Anyway, it’s getting late; we better get back to our floor.”

“You know,” Nathan called out, “You could always help me and Andrew clean up when everyone is gone!”

The Hyrule warrior jabbed the Exo Hunter, “Stop it, it’s already old.”

* * *

On the way to our apartment, Felix discussed about future cosplay ideas while I try to not think about how many times I got lost in his gold eye contacts, I kind of missed his natural brown eyes.

“Man, Sammy and Ricky’s cosplays were amazing,” Felix complimented but then his smile quirked down, “I can’t believe those party crashes had to ruin the moment and insult them.”

“Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing those two beat the crap out of those idiots,” I bit my lip, debating whether to ask about Felix’s involvement but I might as well, “Erica told me that they made fun of me too.”

“Yep,” he bitterly stated, “First they thought you were a girl in drag and then they started talking about how they’ll take you home.”

Felix scowled and if I’m not mistaken, his eyes darkened and…

His let out a low growl, barely audible but I heard it.

Fuck. I think my brain melted and I swayed at the sound. Shit, my crush dressed up as my favorite character and he growled. I’m having a bit of trouble breathing right now.

“Mike, you okay?”

“Huh?” That’s when I noticed that we’re at our door, I took out the key and opened door, “Yeah, I’m good; it’s just that it’s nauseous at the thought of those kinds of guys thinking like that.” Felix nodded his head in agreement. “But there’s also something else.”

“What’s up?” We both sat down on the couch of the small living room-kitchen area.

“Well, like Sam and Rick, I don’t always need to be saved, okay? I appreciate you being there for me but I can save myself too.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Felix smiled but frowned again, “I just hate seeing people I care about get hurt, wheatear or not they know or not.”

“Hey, don’t get too down on this,” I tried to lighten the mood, “I never did ask why you chose to do Foxy. You said that you couldn’t decide on a favorite.”

“Well, Foxy is your favorite,” he shrugged but then his eyes glinted, “Also, remember last week when I couldn’t find my laptop charger so I used your laptop?” I nodded, not quite sure where this was leading. “Apparently, you forgot to close some of your tags so I saw that you were looking at Foxy and Mike or OCs fanfics.”  

Crap. I didn’t think at all about that. Fuck. “Um, I can explain.”

“Dude, I don’t judge, s’okay to like a fictional character,” Felix raised his hook under my chin, aligning his gold eyes with my green eyes. “It’s kind of the reason why I’m Foxy.”

I tried to form words but I honestly have none to say. My cheeks burned when he leaned closer, his free hand sliding over my shoulder to the back of my neck, his fingers playing with my hair and tossed my hat off.

“It’s really cute that you’re the security guard and I’m Foxy.” The fox glided his free hand to my hips as I let myself fall back onto the couch with Felix over me. I have no clue on what’s going on other than this must be one of my weird, fantasy dreams.

We stayed in this position for a while until I stopped panting so much. Then I realized exactly how this looks like. His knees were on either side of me, his hook was besides my head to keep his balance; his face inches apart from mine, and the hand on my hip slipped his thumb underneath my shirt to draw circles on my skin.

He made no move to continue other than his teasing thumb and his eyes. This is the moment I never thought was ever going to happen, me getting my feelings across to Felix, I don’t think I’ll ever have a chance like this again.

I raised my head up to reach his, closing my eyes, and I felt his breath on my lips.

“Wait.”

What? I opened my eyes to see Felix crawl off me and sit awkwardly on the other side of the couch. Dammit, I screwed up. Shifting, I brought my knees together and hug them, “I fucked up didn’t I. I screwed up our friendship.”

“No, Mike,” Felix removed his hook and brought my face in both of his hands, “I shouldn’t have started this, I only thought that the way to get you to like, really like me was to be Foxy but,” he trailed off, nervously biting his lip, letting his arms drop to his sides, “This wasn’t planned out so well.”

“You dressed up as Foxy to get my attention?” Felix nodded his head, “Felix, you always have my attention, ever since we met.”

He gave out a weak smile, “Thanks.”

I scooted closer to him, “There’s a big reason why I like Foxy the most; he reminds me of you. You both weren’t the most popular and felt somewhat insecure about comparing yourself to others in the spot light and well you have your own ‘Bite of nineteen-eighty seven’.” Felix winced at the memory, shit; I shouldn’t have brought that up. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him, “You know it wasn’t your fault; that was a couple of years ago.”

“I still feel guilty for the accident.” He sighed, and faced me, still portraying his uncomfortableness by rubbing the back of this neck, “So are we going to forget that I basically tried to seduce you in a fox costume?”

“Nope, ‘cause we’re not done talking,” Well, here goes nothing, “Felix, you don’t need to put a lot of effort for me since well, I already really like you.”

I sheepishly tugged on the edge of my shirt when Felix clearly got the message when he said, “Oh, all this time? Even after seeing me naked that one time?” Dammit, that’s not helping me think and he’s shirtless right now. “Wow, and I have a hard time trying to stop myself from cuddling with you whenever you wear my clothes.”

“Well, your shirts are really comfy,” I replied, remembering all those awkward moments where he saw me in his clothes with only me boxers.

He only smiled and nudged his shoulder against mine, “You know, I don’t mind you taking my shirts, regardless of what our relationship is.”

“And what, is our relationship only friends or?” I trailed off when he chuckled.

“If we are anything, I think we act boyfriends already. The other guys think we’re practically married.”

“You think we act like boyfriends?” I smiled back at him, “I think we’ve been acting for far too long.”

Felix grinned and finally leaned over with no hesitation. His chapped but soft lips pressed against my dry ones and as simple as it is, I love it.

Of course the second kiss was good too.

Also the third one, that one was amazing.

Then well, the fourth through eight kisses were mashed together.

Either way, I stopped counting.

* * *

Will Felix notice?

I don’t think he will, he might have forgotten about it. It has been almost two weeks since he last wore this and I just wanted to try them out.

I am kind of tempted to take a seifie but then Felix will find out if he ever sees it.

Smiling at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I tried to look cute or um at least a tiny bit sexy. I watch my face cringe. I look like an idiot.

I should take this off now.

“Shit, shit, holy fuck!”

What the fuck? Felix?

I ran out of the bathroom and saw Felix on his bed with his laptop, breathless and pale. “Felix, what the actually fuck!”

He calmed down and got off the bed, explaining, “Seventh Night at Freddy’s.”

“Oh,” wow, we make a big deal out of games, “That’s impressive.”

Felix grinned at me and raised an eyebrow, “Mike, what are you wearing?”

Fuck. My face is gonna be scarlet forever. “Um, I can explain, I just,” Felix walked closer and brushed his hand threw my hair until he reached the top of my head where the red fox ears were placed, “I just wanted to try them on.”

Smirking, he took a glance at my backside. “I see you have the tail too, you don’t look like a bad Foxy to me.”

“Shut up,” I mumbled, crossing my arms across my red shirt.

“Remember when I said I want to cuddle you whenever you’re in my clothes? Well, right now I just want to taste your skin.”

Shit, I think I should steal his clothes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this became more about the OCs rather than canon characters...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
